


What Are You Terrified Of?

by whythefujamievenonthis



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythefujamievenonthis/pseuds/whythefujamievenonthis
Summary: this is my first time writing for Flac, i just wanted to write a small piece: that way people can tell me if it's alright to write bigger fics about them! <3





	What Are You Terrified Of?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for Flac, i just wanted to write a small piece: that way people can tell me if it's alright to write bigger fics about them! <3

Jac had attempted, on numerous occasions, to ignore the feeling in her chest: it was a rising feeling that seemed to get worse every day. Like something was blocked down there, or rather, like something wanted to get out. She was even tempted to get herself booked in for a scan (at another hospital of course, to avoid suspicion) to make sure everything was working right, maybe it had something to do with the shooting? Her body had never physically been the same since being shot, maybe it was beginning to affect her chest and lungs? No, Jac knew, deep down, what was causing this feeling; she knew why it was happening and she knew who was to blame: Adrian Fletcher. It always happened around him: taught chest, a struggle to breath, pounding heart… It had to be his fault, it couldn’t be hers - she’d always told herself she was happy with Emma and no one else. The feeling in her chest had been particularly bad the day he’d said he wanted to kiss her, even if he only meant it as a joke, her immediate internal response of  _ I wouldn’t mind that _ had sent Jac into panic mode; and when she panicked she had a habit of being cruel:

 

_ I was looking for a reward not a potentially fatal encounter with your halitosis _ .

 

She always did that. Always. It was pretty much a defense mechanism at this point, all she did was insult people to get them as far away from her emotionally as possible; but it had gotten to the point where insulting Fletch was hurting her more than it was probably hurting him. To make matters worse (in her own mind), Jac knew other people were beginning to suspect her true feelings for him: Frieda, Emma… Emma only found out because of a passing comment whilst the pair got ready one morning: a passing comment and a text message.

 

Emma was sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast, Jac’s phone next to her, whilst her mum finished washing the morning’s dishes Emma saw the phone light up and a notification appear on its screen; it was from a man with the contact name “Fletch”. 

 

_ “Mummy who’s Fletch?” _

 

_ “Just a man who works with Mummy. Remember the boy you threw a block at?” _

 

_ “Yeah!” _

 

_ “Fletch is his Dad.” _

 

_ “Oh, what’s he like?” _

 

_ “Fletch? He’s… Loveable, annoyingly so.” _

 

Ever since then Emma had it stuck in her head that her Mummy was in love with Fletch, and like her Mum, once she had a belief she was as flexible as iron with it. She never let it go, and when she discovered the big black circle that Jac had in her bag, when Jac told her it was a vinyl and that it was Fletch’s, it only excited the little girl more: and she soon went as far as to draw all over it. In order to stop Emma from thinking theft was okay, Jac had told Emma she was only borrowing the vinyl from Fletch, so Emma then came to the conclusion that if Fletch saw her drawings on it it’d mean her Mummy and Fletch could be happy and in love together. Plus Emma was secretly jealous of all the other girls in her class for having Dads.

 

Of course there was no salvaging the record, it was well and truly destroyed, all Jac could do was throw it away in the waste bin in her office. But when Freida found it, Jac began to panic again, and she began to panic a lot. She spent the rest of the week trying to convince herself she had no feelings for Fletch at all; but from time to time when she saw his unshaven face, his almost overly gelled hair and his tie tucked into his shirt (making him look slightly ridiculous), she always felt her heart give a little flutter. And one day it got to the point where she could no longer deny it: she was falling in love with Adrian Fletcher.

 

And that terrified her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for Flac, i just wanted to write a small piece: that way people can tell me if it's alright to write bigger fics about them! <3


End file.
